


Gabriel wants to Experiment with Jack

by McReap-me-now-76 (SkordeSoldat)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: During SEP, Gabe gets Jack to experiment, Gabe realizes he's bi, M/M, One Shot, some mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkordeSoldat/pseuds/McReap-me-now-76
Summary: Gabriel has a moment he never expected to happen. So he decides to do something about it.It goes better than he thought.





	Gabriel wants to Experiment with Jack

They’d just gotten back into their room after a round of injections. This one seems to have had everyone feeling...intense. Gabriel was feeling it. And he knew Jack was too. When they were walking to their room, he had noticed the bulge in the blonde's pants.

He wondered how good Jack had done with men before all of this.

They were lying on their beds, across the room from each other. Gabriel turned on his side and started groping himself over his pants.

“Hey, Jack.”

“Hmm?”

“You want the bathroom first?”

“I’m good. You go ahead.”

He closed the door and got in the shower, letting the water run over him for a few seconds before he started stroking himself, he needed to get off or he’d never get to sleep.

As he started stroking himself, his thoughts went to his ex’s back home. They were his usual visuals to get off. He kept going almost robotically, but as he got closer to climax his mind drifted to Jack, feeling his calloused fingers rubbing down his legs, stroking him rough and fast like he likes. Jack’s mouth on his skin, on his cock, swallowing everything as he came.

He came harder than he thought he could.

What. The fuck. Was that? He’d never been into men sexually. He knew when men were handsome, attractive even, but never had...this happen.

He washed himself off and got out of the shower. Better to just let it be. He was on drugs. They were all horny. He hadn’t had any sort of personal relationship with anyone other than Jack for months now. He was just...desperate.

Lying down in bed he looked over at Jack’s back. He could see the muscles stretching the fabric of the shirt. His pants were tight. His ass looked good in his pants. Jack was handsome as hell.

“It’s open if you want it.”

“Thanks Gabriel.”

\-------------

They finally got back to their room after a few rough training missions. They were high strung and tense. They'd won against the other teams of soldiers. Jack rushing in, ignoring Gabriel’s planning, making him run in to back him up worked a little _too_ well for his comfort. He was going to talk to his partner about it. Adrenaline was pumping. Gabriel got hard seeing Jack in action. He didn’t know why, but he needed to get off. They were both putting their kit away and getting out of their heavier gear.

He looked up at the man across from him. The stubble he would end up shaving, the sky blue eyes. His blonde hair ruffled with his cowlick standing stall.

Fuck, he was handsome.

“Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“I...wanna ask you something.”

“Shoot.”

“What’s it like...” he swallowed around the lump in his throat, “to kiss another guy?”

The blonde just stared at him.

“Reyes.” Jack’s eyes widened, “Why are you asking?”

“Just that...you’d know. And I trust you.”

“But _why_ are you asking?”

He watched Jack, trying to figure out why he was so defensive all of a sudden.

“I just wanted to know. Can’t I ask?”

“Sure. But.” Jack kept staring. Those beautiful blues looked panicked.

“Buuut?”

“Just...why? Why ask me? I didn’t think you were into guys. Like at all.” He had stilled in the middle of taking an arm piece off.

“I didn’t think it was that big of a deal. Sorry, didn't mean to upset you.”

“NO.” Jack took a deep breath. “Not a big deal. I’m not upset.”

Oh. So he had hit something in the man. Something he wanted to avoid?

“I was just wondering is all Jack.”

Tense silence settled over them as they finished dressing down and getting comfortable.

A few minutes had passed, then Jack broke the silence.  

“It’s...good Gabriel. Rougher than a lady I’d bet. I like it.” He let out a breath. “That enough?”

“Would you ever let--”

“You kiss me? No Reyes.”

\-------------

A few weeks had passed since he'd asked about kissing. He’d been jerking off and seeing Jack in his fantasies much more frequently. Obviously there was something there. So he decided he’d do try to do something about it.

They were watching TV on the couch.

“Jack.”

“Gabriel.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“What the hell Reyes?” Jack looked at him.

“You said it was good. I want to try it.”

“Gabriel.”

“Why not?”

“Just...no.” He looked back at the TV.

Gabriel saw a blush creeping up his neck.

“Jack. I want to um...try stuff...with guys. And you’re the only person I trust enough to ask.”

Jack was staring straight ahead. Eyes slightly narrowed. Gabe knew that 'thinking face'. The man was processing everything and thinking of a plan. He could tell Jack wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

“Fine Gabriel. One kiss.”

Gabriel stared at Jack’s profile. He had a shadow of stubble colouring his face. His blonde hair was a little messy; he hadn’t fixed it after his shower earlier. They had today off. He hoped he wouldn't ruin it.

Reaching over, he took Jack’s face and turned it to face him. The blue eyes looked worried. He felt stubble prickling his fingers. It was different than what he was used to, but he liked it. Jack licked his lips as Gabriel rubbed his thumb over the man’s jaw, staring at him. He looked so good. Jack closed his eyes as Gabriel leaned forward. Gabe could feel his heartbeat jump.

Pressing his lips against Jack’s, he felt his breath hitch. The stubble under his fingers, the cracked lips, and the held breath in Jack’s chest. He knew he wanted more right then. He kept his eyes opened, hoping Jack would open his. Wanted to see the blues.

He didn’t.

Gabriel pulled back some, lips barely apart. He felt Jack’s shaky breath escape as a whisper across his wet lips.

“Look at me Jack.”

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Jack opened his eyes.

“What is it Gabriel.”

“Is--is something wrong?”

“No Reyes.” His answer was sharp. "Was it what you expected?"

"Better."

Jack went back to watching TV, silence settling over them. Gabe was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

He wondered if he had fucked everything up, and sealed it with that kiss.

\-------------

It was another round of injections. It had most of the soldiers in the base horny. They’d been given a few days after off when the side-effects arose. Gabriel wanted to get off, and he knew Jack would as well. It had been a few days since the kiss. Jack had invaded Gabriel’s mind ever since. The scrape of the stubble on his fingers. His rougher lips. His shaky breath. How different he felt than women in his past. But so much better.

He wondered why Jack had been so distant and in his head lately. Had to have been the kiss. And now they were going to be horny and stuck together for a few days. Fun.

Gabriel was sitting and waiting on Jack to come out of the doctor’s room. “Come on Princess.”

“Fuck you Gabe.”

As they walked down the hall, he wanted to absorb as much of the man’s heat and touch as he could. Jack’s muscle rippled under the shirt and his ass pulled his pants just right. He got him inside the room and closed the door behind them. Then stood there, watching Jack as he walked over to the TV.

“Hey.”

Jack looked back at him with questioning look.

“Can I kiss you again?”

He tilted his head and opened his mouth, but nothing coming out.

“I want more--more than a kiss.” _I want you_.

“Gabriel. You’re just...the injections. Lie down or go jerk off in the shower.”

“No, Jack. I’m serious.”

“Gabriel. No. The kiss was it. You’re not thinking straight.”

He grinned at Jack. “No. I’m not, am I?”

“I walked right into that. Dammit.” He huffed out a little laugh.

“I want to jerk you off Jack.”

“Gabriel. You’re the absolute worst.”

He started walking over as he watched Jack sit on the couch, cursing to himself as he pulled his pants down.

“Come here then. I’ll tell you when I’m about to finish.”

Gabriel felt Jack’s eyes on him as he got down between his legs. He reached out and slowly touched the cock in front of him. It twitched as he touched it and leaked some pre. Looking up he saw pink creeping up the pale chest above him. There wasn’t any lube here. He started moving his hand in a lose grip, up and down, smearing the pre that was leaking, trying to use it as best he could. He kept going, feeling the man's length. Jack was about as long as he was, but he was thicker. He changed his grip some, going between a tighter and looser grip as he stroked.

He looked up at Jack. His head was tilted back; he was staring holes into the ceiling.

Gabriel wanted Jack's eyes on him. Wanted to be watched by him. He looked down and licked the head of the cock, tasting the man.

That got his attention.

He snapped his head down to look. “Reyes. What the fuck."

"I wanted you to look at me. Wanted to see you."

"I can't watch you."

Gabriel was still stroking him, "Why?"

"Just...can't." Jack looked away from him again as his voice broke softly.

He didn't respond. He wouldn't press much more. Jack allowing him to do this was going to be the end then; he'd enjoy what he got now, as selfish as that was. He kept working his stroking rhythm, licking the head, leaving spit and using it, when he felt like Jack wasn't with him. It made him look down every time, clenching his fist in the couch.

"Gabe. I'm...I'm about to…" His breathing had gotten irregular; on the verge of panting. "Stop, let me--"

"No." Gabriel took the chance and just wrapped his lips around the head and sucked some of Jack into his mouth. He felt hands on his head, in his hair, trying to pull him off. He held himself in place and kept going, stroking, sucking Jack harder. Pulling a hand out of his hair, he held it down on the couch. Jack wrapped his fingers around his wrist.

He heard his name groaned above him, then salty warmth in his mouth. He started swallowing; trying to get all Jack gave. After a few moments he felt the other hand fall from his head. He looked up. He’d almost come in his pants just from that. He was fucked.

"Was that good?"

"Why the fuck did you do that Gabe?" There wasn't much energy behind the anger in his voice.

"Because I wanted to."

Jack was taking deep breaths, trying to get himself under control. "Do you--do you want me to…?"

Gabriel looked into Jack's eyes, trying to see how he felt, if he'd fucked this up beyond repair. He didn't see anger, just...want? Lust?

"Only if you want to."

"I'd do anything for you Gabe. Come here."

Jack leaned down and kissed him, swiping his tongue into his mouth, humming as he tasted himself.

"Stand up. Pull them down."

He stood up, dropping his pants. He was so hard it hurt. Jack coming in his mouth had nearly finished him off. He'd never experienced anything like that before. This was...something else.

Jack slid off the couch onto his knees. Kissing and whispering to the head before he began working Gabe into his mouth, deeper and deeper. Damn, he was good. Playing with the pace and pressure, Gabe knew he wouldn't last long at all. He was staring down, his mouth agape, watching Jack's face, his lips, wondering how he ended up with this beautiful man blowing him. Jack looked so damn good on his cock.

Jack looked up through his lashes and held his amber eyes, he grinned slightly around the length in his mouth.

_Love_.

He loved Jack. That's what he was feeling for his partner. Jack was his corn-fed partner, and the man he loved. He wanted to stay with him as long as he could. He'd do whatever for Jack.

"Jackie. I'm--" Gabriel reached down and tried to pull Jack off.

The man pushed forward, taking the whole length into his mouth, pressing it into his throat swallowing around him. When the climax hit, Jack began swallowing, swallowing it all as he pulled back. When he was finished Jack pulled off and stood up.

He wouldn’t look Gabriel in the eyes.

"Let's get you in the shower Reyes."

\-------------

The whole military base had been given a few days off. Something about how 'they deserved it'. It had been a few days since his adventure with Jack. He'd been worrying about his feelings for the man. He loved Jack, but wasn't sure how Jack felt.

They were in their room. Gabriel was lying on his bed reading a book. Jack was on the couch watching some recorded show from home.

"Hey, Boy Scout."

"Yeah?"

"You look good today.”

"What do you want Reyes?" He turned around on the couch.

"Well then, straight to the point. Will you have sex with me?"

"Reyes. No." He let out a heavy breath. "Haven't we already done enough?"

"You can fuck me if you want."

"Are you always this damn horny?"

"Around you? Yes." He couldn't tell if that was a mistake.

"Can you not keep it in your pants? Have you tried asking any of the women here? They fall over themselves for your attention."

"Do they? I haven't noticed." _Not since I've been around you_.

"Now you're blind too? “ He waved a hand towards the door. “Go get one of them."

"Why would I when you're here?"

"So, I'm just here to get you off? I'm not a sex toy just for you Reyes."

Oh shit. He closed his book and sat up, staring back at Jack. Fuck.

"No. That's not what I meant Jack. Seriously." He felt panic rising in his chest, his breathing a little unsteady now. He fucked up. "I've--I've really enjoyed what we've done. I want to keep...doing stuff. With you. If you want to." He was rambling now, trying to fix it, but knew he probably couldn't. “I don’t want you to feel like I’m using you. I've never been with a guy before. But everything with you has been better than I ever thought possible. I'm sorry."

Jack just watched him, listening, weighing his next words. “I wouldn’t do anything I didn’t want to Gabriel.” The blonde kept watching him. He could tell Jack was debating saying something else. “We’d need lube. Think we can get some?"

"I can go ask a doc? They should have some."

"Go and see. We're not doing anything without it."

He held eye contact with Jack. The man wasn’t moving from the couch. He turned back around to watch his show.

Gabriel got up and left the room. He walked the first few steps after closing the door, then broke out into a jog to get across the base. He got stares as he breezed past people, asking why he was in a rush. He was excited. Nervous. This wasn’t something he thought he’d ever do, sex with another man, and damn he was just as nervous as the first time he lost his virginity. Which he was again, just this time with Jack.

He got to the doctor’s offices and checked for lights to see if any were in their offices. One was, Dr Rask. He’d been easy to talk to before. He knocked on the door and waited.

“Come in.” The man’s Midwestern accent was heavy.

“Hey Doc. Question for you.”

“How can I help you Reyes?”

“Can I...get some lube from you?”

The doctor just raised his eyebrow in a silent question. “Sure.”

“That’s it? No fifty questions like everything else?”

“Depends. Is it for personal use?”

Gabriel nodded. It _would_ _be_ for their personal use.

“Okay then.” The doctor stood and waved to follow. They went down the hall to a storage room. The doctor came out with a bottle, handing it to Gabriel, then shooed him away. “Go on.”

Rushing back to the room he knocked then went in. Jack wasn’t on the couch or his bed. He could see the light from the bathroom under the door and noises from inside. He walked over and gently knocked on the door, “You okay Jack?"

There was silence for a few moments before Jack spoke. “I’m good. Did you get some?”

“Yeah.”

“Give it to me please.” He sounded breathless through the door. Gabriel heard movement, then it opened a crack, and a hand reached out. It disappeared inside with the bottle.

“You sure you’re okay Jack?”

“Yeah. Just getting ready. Give me a little bit longer.”

“Ready?”

“Yes Gabriel. It’s been awhile for me. Now go wait.”

He went and sat down on the couch. He hadn’t been this nervous in years. Nervous about sex no less. He didn’t know what to expect. But anything with Jack was worth the wait. He turned the TV to one of Jack’s recordings, but wasn't watching it.

The bathroom door opened. Jack was naked, and his pale chest flushed pink. Gabriel just stared at him wide-eyed, taking the image in, trying to burn it into his mind in case he never got to see this again.

“You are going to listen to me during this. Now pick a bed.”

Gabriel just kept staring at Jack, taking in the few scars on his arms and chest. He looked so beautiful. He finally found his voice. “Mine. Please.”

“Get naked then.”

He...liked following Jack’s commands.

Walking over he stripped and almost fell in his haste. He felt Jack rake his eyes up and down his body as he straddled him and leaned down, taking him into his mouth without warning. Jack was working his length, but he was already hard. Had been the moment he saw Jack naked. He ran his fingers through the blonde hair, whispering his name. Gabe wasn’t sure how long had passed, Jack on him was bliss; he just wanted more of that slick warmth.

Jack leaned back. “Get up.” He started moving them both around, getting them into position. Jack was on his hands and knees with Gabriel behind him. He passed the lube to Gabriel. “Use it. Just, go slow at first.”

Looking down at Jack’s back, he felt a pang of desire to see his face during this. But, maybe Jack didn’t want that. Gabriel looked down at Jack’s ass. He gently grabbed both muscled cheeks and spread them apart, looking at his hole. It was already slick with lube. That must have been what he doing in the bathroom. Gabriel imagined the sight of Jack fingering himself, spreading himself open. For him. He wished he could have seen it.

Gabriel covered himself with lube and lined up with Jack’s hole. He slowly began pressing into Jack, feeling himself slide in easily. The warmth consumed him, ripping a deep moan from Gabe as Jack let out soft hiss. He pulled back, then pushed in torturously slow, it felt so good. As he thrust in again, he bent over and pressed his forehead against Jack’s back, whispering into his skin, “ _I want to see your face Jackie_.”

“Stop.”

He froze. “What’s wrong. You okay?”

“Just, pull out.”

He did, waiting for the man to speak.

“What did you say?”

“I. Nothing. I didn’t say anything.”

“ _Tell me Gabe_.”

“I--I said I wanted to see you.”

Jack moved, rolling onto his back, staring directly into his amber eyes. “Go ahead.”

“You don’t have to. For me. We can...like before.”

Jack stared at him; his blue eyes piercing and intense. “What if I want it too?” He tilted his head. “Now. _Fuck me Gabriel_.”

Gabriel swallowed hard and nodded, at a loss for words. He pushed into Jack again. The new position was nice; he got to see the pleasure written on Jack’s face as he pushed into him. Jack’s legs wrapped around his waist, they both grunted every time he bottomed out. He bent down into the crook of Jack’s neck, kissed him a few times, loving the stubble rubbing against his skin, mumbling endearments into the kiss.

He kept going. Gentle. Slow. _Loving_. Gabe was enjoying it too much. He was getting close. This was better than he ever thought it would be. Jack felt so fucking good around him.

“Jack. I’m…” His shallow thrusts were getting more and more unsteady. He felt Jack clenching around him. He was close. He pushed in deep once more as Jack squeezed around him. That did him in. He started coming, fully hilted. He pressed his lips against Jack’s neck.

_I love you Jack._

Jack tensed up, wrapping his arms around Gabriel, holding him against his chest. He loved the soft noises that escaped Jack as he came, sticking their stomachs together. They laid there for a few moments, their harsh breathing the only noise in the room.

“Get up Reyes. Let’s wash off.”

\-------------

It had been a few weeks since they had sex. Neither man was willing to bring it up. Gabriel wanted to talk about it, say how much he loved it. Say how much he loves Jack. But Jack had been casually avoiding him, staying more distant. He thought he had truly fucked up, he had asked for more than he deserved.

Today was different. Both men were exhausted from the day's extra exercises. They had showered and were relaxing on the couch like normal. They were watching one of Gabriel's telenovelas. He had turned on subtitles for Jack, but the man was still having issues keeping up with the story.

During a quiet moment of the show, Jack looked over.

“You said you loved me.”

Gabriel went wide-eyed, panic setting in immediately. His heartbeat pounding in his ears. Slowly, he turned to look at his partner. “What?”

“When we were having sex, you said you loved me Gabriel.”

Voice unstable, on the verge of breaking. “Oh. I...I didn’t know I said that out loud.”

“Did you mean it?” Jack’s baby blues were staring into his soul. He felt Jack's hand wrapped around his heart. He couldn't joke his way out of this.

He paused the show. “Yes. I meant it Jack.”

“Is that why you wanted to...try stuff? With me?”

“Not at first. I thought of you once when I was jerking off and wanted to...figure out stuff. With you." He swallowed hard. “I realised I loved you when you were blowing me.”

“You fell in love with me when your dick was in my mouth?" Jack threw his head back, a deep laugh bubbling up. "Aren't you just romantic."

“I think I knew before but couldn’t put it together. I’ve never thought I'd love another guy. But this is all different with you.” He stared into Jack’s eyes. He reached over and took Jack’s hand, squeezing it hard. “I know I love you Jack.”

Jack eyes changed in an instant. They hardened. Jack was watching him closely.

Gabriel felt unsettled. He could normally read Jack very well, but couldn't get anything on him now. “Morrison. Did I fuck this up? I can't tell right now."

"No. You didn't fuck up Gabe. I just don't know what to say."

Gabriel felt panic creeping into his voice. "Just talk to me. Please. Tell me you hate me. Want someone else as a partner. Never want to see me. I don't care if you hate me now. Just talk."

Jack looked down at their hands and squeezed. Looking into dark amber eyes, he spoke. "I love you Gabriel. Have for a while." Jack let out a deep breath, "I never thought I'd get to say it. At all."

Gabe felt ice run through his veins. Jack loved him. _Him_. Loved him _back_. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You are, or were, straight? I wouldn't ever say anything. When you asked me to kiss you I didn't want to at first. I just knew it was going to make what I'd been pushing away stronger." Jack was rushing everything out, barely pausing between thoughts. "Then you wanted to jerk me off. I blew you because I thought that's all I'd be able to get before you wanted to stop or leave me.” He shook his head as he continued, “I was selfish. Took advantage of you. Then you wanted sex and I was scared. I wanted it too, but would never ask. When you said you loved me. I almost died right then."

"Straight? Me? I mean, I sucked your cock. And swallowed. I can't be that straight right?" He gave Jack a soft grin. "Is that why you wouldn't look or talk to me after everything?"

"Yes. And you're an idiot. I was taking advantage of you. And that you'd not want anything to do with me after."

" _Jackie_. I was using you being gay to get what I wanted. You weren’t taking advantage. If anything we both were. I wouldn’t want to--"

"Can I kiss you?"

He nodded 'yes' when Jack leaned close. A soft and gentle press. Gabriel broke the kiss to breathe and touched his forehead to Jack's with a grin.

"So, what is this Gabe?” Jack whispered on his lips.

"Whatever you want it to be Boy Scout. I want to be with you though. If you want."

"I want you too." Jack kissed him again, deeper this time.

When they broke for air Gabriel spoke, "You--you looked like you really loved it when we had sex."

Jack grinned; he knew where this was going. "You want me to fuck you Gabe? That it?" He moved to whisper in his ear, "Just say it and I'll do it. I loved it when you fucked me. Wanna do that again."

He felt himself shiver at the words. He nodded, "I want you to fuck me Jack." He felt breathless. He couldn't wait to feel Jack.

“You want me right now Gabe?”

He knew never get tired of Jack whispering in his ear.

“Yeah.” He turned his head to catch Jack’s mouth in a kiss.

“Got to get ready tho. You up for it?”

“Anything for you Jack.”

\---------

Jack had gotten both of them ready, took a little time, but it was worth it. They had tomorrow off from practise. He was going to make tonight fun, for both of them. He was watching Gabe dry off, appreciating his tanned body and making note of the scars on his chest and face. Gabriel was staring back from the bathroom at Jack. His bed had a direct view of the bathroom, and he was sitting on the edge, waiting. Gabriel dropped the towel and walked over to the bed, sitting down beside Jack.

“So. How do we start?”

“Got to prep you.” He made a spinning motion with his finger, “Get on all fours.”

Gabriel followed the order as Jack stood and popped the bottle open.

“This is gonna feel a little cold.” Jack pressed his index finger into Gabe; he let out a shaky breath. "Just breathe." Jack started rubbing his back; he was a little loose from the shower so it wouldn’t take too long. Jack wanted to see the man on him, moaning his name. He couldn’t wait for it.

Pressing his second finger into the man, he began slowly working him open, scissoring his fingers apart gently at first, feeling him clench and loosen. "You're doing so good babe. Just breathe, try to not squeeze."

Gabe nodded as he instinctively tensed then relaxed his back under Jack's hand. The hand was keeping him there, centred. He trusted Morrison with his life every day, this wouldn't be different. He could do this. Want this. He felt another finger press into him, then it began twisting and stretching him open more.

The fingers inside him pressed against something and he was immediately overtaken with a stab of pleasure so sharp it almost hurt. His entire body tensed up. He squeezed down hard on the fingers as his cock pulsed hard, leaking pre all over the sheet. "What the hell Jack?" The hand on his back had sped up as he relaxed some. He fell onto his chest, his arms giving out.

"Your prostate. Calm breaths babe."

"Damn. Hurry the fuck up Jack. I'm not gonna break."

"Alright." Jack was enjoying the view in front of him. Gabe at the mercy of his fingers. Feeling good because of him. His hole spreading around his fingers. He was ready. "I'm gonna pull out. Do you wanna stay like this or get on your back?"

"Back. Wanna see you."

Jack slowly pulled his fingers out and got on the bed, getting Gabe proper below him. He bent down over him, kissing up his stomach and chest. He got to Gabe’s lips and pushed his tongue in, teasing him. As he pulled back he softly bit Gabe’s bottom lip, giving a grin when he grunted softly. “You ready Gabe?”

“Fuck me Jack. Please.”

Jack lined himself up and pressed the tip against his hole. Gabe shivered as he felt the man push into him. He felt Jack sinking into him, filling him in the best way. He was staring at Jack, eyes almost watering, the cock inside him just this side of too much. He knew Jack was fully inside him when the blonde sighed and rocked softly, kissing him with praises. “You feel so damn good Gabie. Fucking amazing.”

He pressed down against Jack and on his back, trying to get him to move. Finally getting the hint, Jack began his slow thrusts.

“ _Jackie_. You--you feel so...”

Jack kissed him, a messy kiss filled with want. “I’m gonna start going faster. If it gets to be too much just tell me to stop.”

Gabe nodded as Jack speed up his thrusts. Every deep thrust pushed a harsh grunt from him. He wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist like he remembered Jack doing. Jack grabbed onto his legs and pulled him against his cock, jolting Gabe’s body every time.

He jumped and tensed when Jack slowed some to aim a thrust and hit his prostate. He clamped down on Jack for a moment and cried out. It was too much again.

“You’re sensitive huh?” Jack whispered in his ear as he slowed then sped up again, making sure to hit him every time.

His cock was leaking like a faucet on his stomach from the constant abuse on his prostate. Jack kept going, was talking to him, but he couldn’t really hear what was being said. The sensations, the pleasure he was feeling, was too much. He felt something building. Jack kept hitting him just right.

“¡ _Cariño, te amo_!” His orgasm shot through him without warning. He felt come land across his stomach and chest, his body tensed up as Jack kept fucking him through his orgasm. He was getting too sensitive, everything was too much.

Jack’s orgasm came over him right after Gabe’s, the tightness on him pushing him over the edge. He kept pushing himself as deep into Gabe as he could get, keeping himself in the man as long as possible as he finished inside him. He reached down and swiped some of the come off the man below him and licked it off his fingers as he bent down to kiss the man below him.

Gabe hummed as he tasted himself and Jack. He ran his fingers through Jack’s hair; they kept kissing until their chests were stuck together.

“Came without touching yourself.” Jack kissed him quickly then moved to whisper in his ear. “The Spanish was hot. Love you too.”

“Shut up Jack.” He took a few breaths. “That was…intense.”

“So, you like it?”

“Loved it. Love you.” He smiled up at Jack.

He fucking loved this man.

“Let’s get cleaned up.”

Gabriel laid his head back and threw his arms out. “In the morning?”

“We’ll be nasty.”

“But I’m too tired to get up.”

“Alright Your Highness.” Jack felt himself slip out of Gabe as he moved; he looked and saw some of his load leaking out. Damn, it was a sight. He knew Gabe would be a sore mess tomorrow.

Jack climbed off the bed and went to the bathroom to clean himself off. He brought a warm washcloth to clean Gabe. He was already falling asleep; he just hummed as Jack cleaned him off. He threw the cloth on the floor beside the bed and climbed in, pulling Gabe close and kissing him as they held one another close.

Gabriel started into Jack’s eyes. He felt happy. He knew he loved Jack, even if it took too long to figure it out. Jack had been under his skin since day one.

“Love you Gabe.”

“Love you Jack.”

He’d make sure Jack gets what he wants. After a little nap. He was tired and his ass was already getting sore. He was excited to see what would come from this with him and Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this when writing, then stopped liking it about halfway through. But I still wanted to post it even if it's not my favourite. I hope it's...alright.
> 
> I also absolutely suck at titles and summaries honestly. Sorry.


End file.
